tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu7.10
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu7.10 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 7.10 SERISAKA'S MANSION (84) (Serisaka-vimana) After the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) had attained final nibbana the venerable Elder Monk Kumara-Kasspa together with five hundred monks arrived at city of Setavya. There, dissuading the ruler, Payasi, from his distorted views, From then on, as he liked merit, giving gifts to monks and brahman's but giving then carelessly, not being accustomed to it (earlier), after he died he was reborn in an empty Mansion in Sirisa's grove in abode of the Four Great kings. It is sad, in the past some traders of Ariga-Magadha going to Sindhu and Sovira, travelling by night for fear of the day's heat, lost their way. With them was believing lay-follower who had the qualifications for attaining Arahantship(final enlightenment equal to Buddha) and had joined the traders to support his parents. To help him the deva(angel)-youth Serissaka showed himself with his mansion and asked the traders how they were come into a shadeless, waterless and sandy desert. They told him. To explain their connection, the first two verses were put in by the recensionists. 1 Listen where the meeting between the yakkha and the traders then took place and how the well spoken conversation was conducted by one and another and all of you do listen to it. 2 He who was named King Payasi, a companion of the earth devas(angels), renowned , he, rejoicing in his own mansion, a non human being, addressed the men, saying: 3 "In a crooked forest where no men go, in a waterless desert with little to eat, where it is very difficult to travel in the midst of a sandy tract, and where men may lose their wits through fear of uncertainty, 4 Not here are fruits or roots. There are no provisions how then is there food here? there is nothing but dust and sand of pitiless scorching heat, 5 A barren waste like a scorched iron pot, bereft of benefit like a world beyond, once the camp of brigands, an accursed district. 6 And you, by what cause impelled, what desiring, to this place, indeed, are you come in great haste together-from greed, from fear or have you lost the way?" then the traders said: 7 "Caravan-men in Magadha and Ariga, we loaded plenteous wares to go to Sindhu and Sovira lands, needing wealth, seeking gain. 8 Unable to endure the thirst by day and with compassion for our bullocks, at this pace we all have come faring along the way at a wrong time, by night. 9 Badly we strayed and missed the way, we were confused like blind men lost in a forest. Amid a sandy tract extremely difficult to traverse, our minds bewildered, we know not the direction. 10 Now, seeing what has not been seen before-a fine Mansion and you, yakkha-now for life again with hope arise; because we have seen (you) we are glad, happy joyful." Again the deva(angel)-youth asked: 11 "And this sandy waste extends beyond the sea, the road a rugged path of stakes to be (warily) trodden with a creeper-rope again there are rivers and inaccessible places among the rocks-many are the districts you go through for the sake of wealth. 12 Entering the territories of other kings, looking on men of other land, that which you have heard or gain that which you have also seen, of this wonder dear friends, we will hear from you." The traders, thus asked by the deva(angel)-youth said: 13 "Nothing more wonderful than this, prince, have we heard or either have we seen; surpassing all earthly things, we never tire of seeing your perfect beauty. 14 Lotus pools are in constant flow in the sky, abounding in blossoms with many white lotuses, and these trees ever bearing fruit waft exceedingly fragrant scents around. 15 A hundred pillars of beryl on high and the long plinths of rock-crystal and coral, of cat's-eyes and rubies, these pillars are made of brilliant jewels. 16 A thousand pillars unequalled in majesty, this goodly Mansion crowning them Within are various jewels, the railings are of gold; it is beautifully covered with shining plates. 17 This, resplendent as molten gold of the Jambona river, with terraces and stairways and landings well polished, strong and lovely and very well fitted, is exceedingly pleasurable and delightful, 18 Within the jewelled (Mansion) is abundant food and drink. Surrounded by a throng of nymphs, resounding with kettle drums, drums musical instruments, you are reverenced with salutations and praise. 19 Being enlivened by a throng of women on the delightful glorious terrace of the mansion, you of unimaginable magnificence furnished with everything good, enjoy yourself like King Vessavana in Nalini. 20 Now, are you a Deva(angel) or are you a yakkha or the lord of devas(angels) in human form? The traders, the caravan-men, are asking you. Tell us what is your name. Are you a yakkha?" That Deva(angel)-youth now made himself known and said: 21 "I am a yakkha named Serissaka, Warder am I of sandy, tracks in the desert I supervise this quarter and then that, carrying out the commands of King Vessavana." Now the traders, asking about his deeds, said: 22 "By luck obtained by you or risen in fulfilment or by hard work or by the Devas(angels) given? The traders, the caravan-men, are asking you: How was this delight obtained by you?" The deva(angel)-youth, rejecting these four alternatives, spoke a verse indicating that it was merit itself: 23 "Not by luck obtained by me nor risen in fulfilment, not by hard work nor indeed by Devas(angels) given. By my own blameless deeds or merit was this delight obtained by me." The traders asked about the nature of the merit: 24 "What was your vow or what was your practice of celibacy? Or what good practice is this the resultant? The traders, the caravan-men are asking you: How was this Mansion obtained by you?" The Deva(angel)-youth again rejecting these (alternatives), but showing what had been his own accumulated merit, said: 25 "My name was Payasi. when I held away over the Kosalans, I was not believing in morals & traditional beliefs, was miserly, of evil habit, and I was believing that there is no life after death, then. 26 And there was a monk, KumaraKassapa, one who had heard much, an eloquent speaker, splendid. he made for me then a talk on Dhamma(path of eternal truth), he drove out the twisted views from me. 27 When I had heard that talk of his on Dhamma(path of eternal truth), I declared the status of lay-follower: restrained from killing of creatures was I, I shunned what in the world was not given, was no drinker of liquor, and I spoke not lies, and was content with my own wife. 28 That was my vow and that was my practice of celibacy. Of that good practice is this the resultant. By these very deeds or merit, not evil, meritorious, was this mansion obtained by me." Then the traders, seeing the deva(angel)-youth and his Mansion , having faith in the fruit(result) of deeds, spoke two verses making known their own faith as regards the fruit(result) of deeds: 29 "Indeed, men of wisdom spoke the truth. Not otherwise is the world of sages. Wherever a doer of merit goes, there he rejoices in his heart's desire. 30 Wherever is grief and Lamentation, death and bonds and misery, there a doer of evil goes, and never is he freed from a bad rebirth." While they were speaking, ripe sirisa pod fell from the tree at the gate of the Mansion and the deva(angel)-youth seemed saddened. The traders, seeing him, spoke a verse: 31 "The (deva(angel)-) crowd is as one bewildered and for this moment is disturbed as thought stuck in the mud. Prince, from where has come discontent to you and to this crowd?" When he had heard them the deva(angel)-youth said: 32 "These Sirisa groves, dear sirs, waft around deva(angel)-like scents and fragrance; these are wafted into this Mansion, by day and night dispelling the gloom. 33 Of these, after (every) hundred years have passed, one pod opens. A hundred human years have gone by since I arose here in this (deva(angel)-) group. Then the traders, comforting him, said: 35 "How should one like you grieve who for so long such a Mansion without any equal, has possessed? Surely it is only those who, slender in merit, have arisen to a lesser (state) who should grieve?" The deva(angel)-youth, comforted, accepting their words, their words, spoke a verse: 36 "Befitting to me is this exhortation and that you spoke these that are words of regard to me. But now, dear sirs, warded by me, do you set forth for that safety you desire," The traders, showing their gratitude, spoke the verse: 37 "When we have arrived in Sindhu and Sovira lands, needing wealth, seeking gain, with plenteous gifts as is proper, we will great honour to Serissa pay." But the deva(angel)-youth, refusing a great offering, urging upon them what to do, spoke a verse: 38 "Do not pay honour to Serissa and all will come to be for you as you said; (but) you must shun evil deeds and resolutely determine on the practice of Dhamma(path of eternal truth)." Pointing out to them as an example and praising the qualities of that lay-follower to whom he was eager to extend his portion and safety, he spoke the verse: 39 "There is a lay-follower in this company, learned, one who observes the moral precepts and vows, a believer and generous and loveable sensible, content, and wise. 40 He would not speak a lie intentionally, he would not contemplate another's harm, nor utter divisive defamatory speech, but would be of gentle, kindly speech 41 Reverent, respectful, trained, not evil a cleansed in higher morality. And he this man of noble life, maintains his mother and father by means of Dhamma(path of eternal truth). 42 I think he seeks for riches for the sake of his parents, not because of himself, and that, after his parents are no more, tending towards renunciation he will practice celibacy. 43 Straight, not crooked, not crafty, not deceitful he would settle nothing by means of a pretext. one such as this a doer of deeds well done, firm in Dhamma(path of eternal truth), How should he obtain suffering.? 44 For this reason I have shown myself. Therefore, traders, you should follow Dhamma(path of eternal truth). But for him you might have become ashes here, confused like blind men lost in a forest-it is easy for another to assail him; happy indeed is a meeting with a good man: The traders, anxious to know the full description of the person spoken of in general terms, said: 45 "Who now is it and what work does he do, what name does he bear and what is his clan? We too, yakkha, are anxious to see him for whom out of compassion you are come her; indeed it is a gain for him whom you hold dear." Now the deva(angel)-youth showing him by name and clan, said: 46 "That barber, bearing the name of Sambhava, a lay-follower, who lives by brush and blade, know you this man, your attendant? You shall not ridicule me for he is a good man." Then the traders, recognizing him, said: 47 "We do know him of whom you speak, yakkha, but we did not know him as such a one. We too will now pay homage to him, yakkha, having heard your lofty words.:" Now, in order to exhort them after making them enter his Mansion, he spoke a verse: 48 "Whatever men there be in this caravan-youths, old men, and those who are middle-aged, let them one and all ascend into the Mansion, let them the miserly see the fruit(result) of merit." 49 All those who were there, saying "I am first", (but) having put the barber in front there, all ascended into the Mansion which was like Vasava's Masakkasara (Indra's abode). 50 All those who were, there, saying "I am first", announced the status of a lay-disciple-ship; they were restrained from making killing of creatures, they shunned what in the world was not given they were not drinkers of liquor and did not tell lies, they were content each with his own wife. 51 All those who were there, saying "I am first", announced the status of lay-disciple-ship: the caravan sped forth with repeated rejoicing by means of the psychic potency(power) of the yakkha and with his approval. 52 These, going to Sindhu and Sovira lands, needing wealth, seeking gain, returned unharmed to Pataliputta (Patna) when the business was completed with abundant gain. 53 Going along safely each to his own house rejoined by their children and wives joyous, happy, delighted, they performed superb festival is Serissa's honour, they built, the Serissaka residence. 54 Such is the nature of association with good men. Of great advantage is association with those with qualities in Dhamma(path of eternal truth). For the sake of one lay-follower all the beings became happy.